


Whatever Happened to the Messiah(s)?

by Mercurial_Georgia



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Gen, Time Loop, broken pedestal, hope summers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Georgia/pseuds/Mercurial_Georgia
Summary: Deadpool says goodbye to Nate, and over eight hundred years of longing.  (This reference the time loop in the main Marvel Comics outside of the Cable and Deadpool series)





	Whatever Happened to the Messiah(s)?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ around Jul. 8th, 2009|08:25 pm
> 
> A/N: I read horoscopes but I will never sit down for a fortune-telling, just in case there are jinks you know? It's either inaccurate or it'll limit the possibilities. If I'm in a stable time loop I do not want to know.

**messiah** :  _a professed or accepted leader of some hope or cause_  
  
It's the right timeline, although it's at the point where it's two years after they've left it.  
  
It's the right timeline, where everything matches up to the point where they have left, and it is the one where everything after that had turned out best, Predators destroyed, Dark Reign ended, and even Captain America was back.  
  
It's the right universe. After matching the final essential details with Mr.Fantastic at the other end of the Time Portal, Cable started programming the dimensional teleporter for the transfer, and to self-destruct one hour after they have left. It was time to go home, before further complications.  
  
"I'm hurt Naaaatte! You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Deadpool leapt down from the bridge beside them, landing with a fluid grace, and even though this is was  _Stryfe_ 's Deadpool, not  _his_ , Nate nonetheless felt relieved that this version of his lover had survived the battle after all.  
  
Nate walked away from his wary party, towards Deadpool, "I didn't think you'd survived."  
  
"You didn't check," Deadpool leaned against the beam of the bridge, one arm behind his head, one hand caressing the hilt of a katana the way a girl would twirl a phoneline. Deadpools are tactile creatures, if this one was his they'll be all over each other by now, audience and post-apocalyptic world be damned. "I've survived decapitations before, you should know."  
  
On impulse, Nate placed his hand on Deadpool's shoulder, and the mercenary looked up at him, serious and expectant, Nate says, quite sincerely, "it's not the first time I left an ally behind because the rest of the team needed me more, you know that, so do everyone else who knows me," and he whispers the next part, "but I am sorry, and though I didn't have the time to show it, I did grieve for your fall because you did help us, and in my world, we are very important to each other."  
  
"In my past, we were very important to each other too", there was such a longing in that gravelly, Demi-Moore voice, that Nate finds himself unable to return the intense gaze. This man is like his Wade, one who has been imprisoned for 800 years, one who endures the abuse of a sadist like Stryfe because he had no one left and Stryfe looked like Nate.  
  
They have to go home  _now_. When they leave here is less important than the time at which they chose to go back to, two years after they've left (two years that Wade had spent without Nate), but Nate was filled with a sudden need to have and hold his Wade in his arms and never let go.  
  
Hope broke from the party and ran up to them, and before Cable could say a word, she was hugging Deadpool tightly, "Thank you for saving us."  
  
Without missing a beat, Deadpool ruffled her hair (and Cable remembered how surprisingly good Wade is with kids), "you're welcome, say hi to me when you get back home, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
With that, Cable took Hope by her hand and returned to his party, exchanging one last look with Deadpool before the mercenary hurried off to whatever preoccupies him now.  
  
~~~~  
  
In eight hundred years, Deadpool had no way to measure the passage of time beyond his increasing sense of frustration, and eventually, the slowing of his healing factor. By that time all his thoughts were reruns of reruns of reruns of things he had done and seen and could thought of, outside the box, before all the new thoughts that he could have thought ran out within the unchanging four walls of his cell.  
  
Deadpool knew all along, almost with certainty, that he would be free in about eight hundred years, but he never knew how much time there was left. He knew, at the end of it all, he would get to see Nate again, just one more time, but he was unable to see the end.  
  
He was so very tempted to beg Nate to stay, and, knowing that he wouldn't, he was so very tempted to tell Nate the truth, that the danger to his mission is over, smooth sails ahead, they will bring Hope home, and Nate will rebuild Providence, get to die happy. Let the weight of the world be passed onto somebody else.  
  
Wade is selfish, and he had wanted more than that, he wanted to warn Nate that Bishop was right, or at least half-right, because as sure as Hope could destroy everything, surely she  _could_  have saved them all as well, on different roads traveled after opening different doors.  
  
What Wade has learned from Nate was that one man can never change the past, not for the better, maybe the universe frowns on cheats like that, so Wade kept his mouth shut. After everything, doesn't Nate deserve to live out his final years in peace? Nate deserve to die, thinking that they have won.  
  
_The part of Domino's brain that was not busy ogling Hot Men Kissing was beginning to wonder if she should shield The Eyes of The Children from said kissing that was now in the Hot Men Groping and Swooning stage. She didn't know what happened between Nate and the other Deadpool to inspire this, but Hope just smiled and looked away._  
  
Finally Nate broke off the kiss so they could both come up for air, which Wade took panting like he just ran a marathon, hands clutching onto Nate's shirt while slumped back upon his arms.  
  
Noticing the red haired girl now that Nate wasn't sucking his face, which seem to have went on forever since Wade teleported onto the X-Mansion's front lawn, Wade lit up when Hope leaned out from behind Domino and brightly said hi.  
  
"Ohmygod Nate! Is she ours? Can I take her trick-or-treating? I know it's not even autumn but Nate you can still time travel so -" Nate stared at Wade with what could be described as 'moon eyes', and dipped Wade again after a happy little sigh "Mmnnnnmpth! Oh I see you do like me! You really really do - mmmmpth!"  
  
No matter how much he wish it was possible, he couldn't turn back time and live those happy years again. The rest of his life and his world lies ahead of him, now uncharted waters, after Cable, after Apocalypse. No more guides, no more predestinations (that he know of, which is good enough for him).  
  
What lies ahead is not without  _hope_.  
  
...and that was more frightful than moving on without Cable, more frightful than watching their little girl grow into someone else (except it's really her along and he still loves her), the irrational feeling that these ruins,  _he_  can make better.  
  
_I'll make you proud_.  
  
Deadpool straightens his mask, and starts heading back to ye old castle-that-totally-looks-like-the-Death-Star. From the increasing distress of Stryfe's thoughts, it looked like his old boss could use some help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the only fic I've written back then that I'm proud of and still like, I think this is the only fic not a drabble that actually feels complete and is not a smut. I think I remember writing most of this in one sitting after reading some of the strips from the Bad Future Cable was in.


End file.
